Tetsuya no Kitsune
by White-Angel94
Summary: A monster? A God? A demon? A half-blood? Which of these are truly the me? I walk through this land for who knows how long, till the day these frozen heart shall melt, with a blazing fiery red had embraced me, trapped within its grasp. Will it be mine? Will my wishes be granted? Do I really want to escape this warmth? Or do I succumbed to it? Alert!BoyxBoy . Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1 - Blue and Rainbow

**Hey guys~** **White-Angel94** **is back with a new story . This is my first** **KnB** **fanfic, and hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Oh, well. Let's get going !**

 **Part 1**

A white fox was walking gracefully inside the thick holy forest. No human was able to enter as this forest is protected by a deity. Its nine tail were wriggling from side to side as he walks. The crystal blue eyes were watching it's surrounding carefully. Taking the beautiful scenery of the large waterfall happily. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Slowly it changes it shape into a human being. His white kimono embroidered with sky blue coloured chrysanthemum flutters as his transformation ended.

The sky blue haired human was now checking his surroundings, taking his environment to his mind as he slowly stripped himself and let the rest of the clothes fall onto the ground, leaving him all bare. His white pale skin shivers as it came in contact with the breeze. He slowly dipped his foot in the the water, checking it's temperature. A smile graced his face as he lowers himself into the lake.

The sky was clear, and it is relaxing. He was happily swimming in the lake, taking a dive once in a while, wetting his long baby blue hair that was at the length of his waist. It was refreshing and he kept on swimming and relaxing in the water till he is satisfied. He was ready to walk out of the lake when suddenly a bushes near the waterfall started to rustle. He was alerted by the sound and quickly took his kimono on the ground, covering his front as he took a step back, nearing the lake. He flinched at the sound of people walking through the bushes and alerted by the noises. He stood there, ready to attack the trespasser.

"Damn! We are lost!" Comes a voice.

"I'm hungry...Can't we take a stop and eat?" Another voice were heard almost sounded lazy in which made the fox to lower his guard and started to dress himself.

"Won't you guys just shut your mouth?" Asked another serious sounding voice.

"Ne, ne~ Can't we stop for a while? My legs are hurting..." Came another loud voice.

"Fine. I could hear the sound of water around. We should take a break there." Another voice came in a calm and Noble manner.

It was then when the blue meets the rainbow colored eyes. Thankfully Tetsuya was almost finished wearing his clothes. The clothes was loose on his shoulder as he was trying to tie his obi. A fainted red appears on his face, he quickly adjust his clothes neatly before meeting them on the eyes.

"We-we are sorry for disturbing! " said a blond man, who was covering his eyes but he was obviously peeking through his fingers with a crimson red face.

 _"Must have thought that I am a women..."_ Tetsuya thought.

The other were blushing as well but managed to control their demeanor except for an oblivious purple haired giant and a dark blue haired with a tanned dark skin. Tetsuya just finished tying up his obi when a crimson red haired man came closer to him with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry for intruding a lady during her bath." He said as he bowed lightly.

 _"I thought so."_ Tetsuya thought again.

"I accept your apologies but I am a man." Tetsuya stated bluntly in which made the crimson haired man to widened his eyes.

"I see... Well I am sorry for my rudeness then." He said and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here in the forest? I heard that no human can live in here." Said the dark blue haired man who was scratching the back of his head with a bored expression.

"And why would you think I am one?" Tetsuya asked innocently while tilting his head cutely as he gently brushed his long bangs aside, revealing his beautiful white porcelain face adored with a slight blush on his cheeks with a plumped red lips. He looks beautiful and attractive.

All of them were stunned to see such a beauty in the middle of nowhere. The crimson haired man took a step closer and gently touch Tetsuya's chin, tilting him up, closer to his face. Their height does not differ that much. It had shocked the others but Tetsuya just look indifferent with such act. He stared at that man's eye and slightly curved a smile. Unnoticed by the rest of them.

"Your name?" He demanded.

"It's rude to ask before you introduce yourself to others." Tetsuya said as he lightly pull away from him.

"How rude of me. I am Seijurou, Akashi Seijurou. And you?" Akashi demanded.

"Tetsuya." Tetsuya stated.

"Tetsuya...what a nice name... These are my companions. Shintarou..." The green haired man nodded. "...Daiki..." The dark blue haired man with tanned skin grunted. "...Atsushi..." The purple haired giant nodded "...and Ryouta." The blond man waved excitedly.

"Nice to meet you~" The man named Ryouta said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too." Tetsuya said and bowed politely.

 **To be continue...**

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. But I'll update later whenever I am free...Follow if you like the story or maybe put a favourite to the story. Please do leave me a comment or reviews. I love reading them. Sorry in advance if there are any misspelling mistakes and others. Thank**_ _ **you~**_ _ **Ciao~3**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Awaited moments

**Hello my loyal readers~ And so, another chapter is updated! Yay! I was quite happy with the numbers of readers. Thank you so very much for the supports that you guys gave me. I'm so very happy! And so, I would love to thank you guys for all the follows and the favorites that was accumulated till now. And so, on with the story we goes~ Enjoy~**

 **Part 2**

Yesterday was a tiring day for Tetsuya. He woke up the next day, stretching his yokai form, a nine tail fox and walked outside of his cave. His white soft fur was blown by the morning breeze, made him to shiver a bit. He was looking around him before started to take a stroll towards the nearby river. He drank some water before continuing to stroll around the forest.

He found a berry bushes near the waterfall and started to eat them. Tetsuya is such a weird fox yokai. He refused to hunt for his prey and refused to attack any living creature that brings him no harm. He started to fill himself with fruits that he found before he started to clean his fur.

The forest was quiet for the day, in which made him felt conscious if his surrounding since it is very weird for the forest to be this quiet. He made his way to the waterfall and started to transform. His long beautiful white fur starts to disappear and he changes into a half-human form. His fluffy white tails and ears appeared. He white kimono was covering him. He walks nearer to the waterfall and look at his own reflection. He pulled his long baby blue hair to one of his side.

"Should I cut these?" He stated it out loud for himself.

"I don't think you should, it would be such a waste." Came a familiar voice from the forest.

A smile curved on Tetsuya's face. The other person came out of his hiding and a smile graced on his face. A grey fox ears and long fluffy grey tails adorned him. Tetsuya made a leap towards the man as he came closer to him. That man caught him effortlessly.

"Wow, Tetsuya! Careful." He said as he chuckled lightly.

"Shougo!" Tetsuya cheered.

"Missed me?" Shougo asked.

"You bet!"

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone, Tetsuya...but you need to be far from me so that your hiding place aren't revealed." Shougo stated in a soft whisper.

"It's okay... It can't be help." Tetsuya said, smiling sadly towards Shougo.

Shougo just stared at Tetsuya's face and cupped it between his hands gently. A small smile curved in his face and he started to stroke Tetsuya's face gently.

"Were you lonely, Tetsuya?" He asked.

"Kind of...but it's okay now. Since you are here..." Said Tetsuya trying to be cheerful.

"Good boy." Shougo exclaimed and chuckled which earn him a glare from Tetsuya.

"I'm not a boy! I am an adult already!" He said and pouted.

"An adult never pout." Shougo stated.

"Meanie..."

The both of them were chatting happily when suddenly they heard a rustle near them. They quickly hide their tails and ears and prepared to defend themselves, well Shougo was protecting Tetsuya as he pushes him behind him. Shielding him from any incoming threats. Suddenly a light grey ears and hair popped out of the bushes. It was an awkward silent as the three of them kept on staring at each other's silently. That is until Shougo suddenly sighed in relief.

"Chihiro, don't scare us!" Shougo exclaimed loudly.

"Sorry... I got lost..." Chihiro stated blankly.

Tetsuya peeked from behind Shougo's build and a smile curved on his face as he spotted the stranger, whom is not actually a stranger at all.

"Chihiro-nii!" He screamed.

"Tetsuya..." A smile curved on his face as he saw his little brother's happy face.

Tetsuya leaped towards Chihiro happily. The both of them were caught in an embraced smiling happily.

"We're you lonely, Tetsuya?" Chihiro asked which earn him a chuckle from both Shougo and Tetsuya. "What?" He asked.

"Shougo had asked me the same thing before..." Tetsuya said.

"And your answer?" Chihiro asked.

"I was...but not anymore." A smile curved on his face.

Chihiro patted his little brother's head lightly and still hugging him. Tetsuya nuzzled closer towards Chihiro, comfortable with the warmth before Shougo started to cough to grab both their attention.

"*cough* Chihiro... Our reasons of being here..." He reminded him.

"Ah, yes! _That!_ " He shouted excitedly. "Tetsuya..." He called fondly in which made Tetsuya to stare at his brother and started to step backward a bit, pulling them apart.

"Y-yes?" He asked nervously

"Do you miss home?" Chihiro asked.

Tetsuya was stunned by the question. His nervousness had disappeared, leaving him blank. All expression had left him. He blinked twice. Slowly looking towards Shougo who was smiling ever so broadly at him.

"Wa...Wasn't it d-dangerous for me to be back? Th-the emperor? The human emperor..." Tetsuya stuttered and looked scared.

"He's dead." Shougo blurted out.

Tears started to fall from Tetsuya's crystal clear blue eyes. A smile slowly curved on his face. Shougo came closer to him and patted his head gently. Comforting him in a way. Chihiro kneeled in front of him, looking up towards Tetsuya's face, smiling gently and holds both his hand, squeezing it gently.

"The previous emperor had died, Tetsuya. The crowned Emperor does not planning to continue with what the late emperor had done, hunting the nine tailed fox yokai. He refused to hunt for you." Chihiro explained with a gentle smile on his face.

"R-really? Really, really, real?" Tetsuya asked. Confirming the news.

"Yes. Yes, Tetsuya..." Chihiro stated and hurriedly stood and hug his trembling little brother.

"The new emperor does not believed in superstitions... The exclaimed rumors that by eating and drinking the nine tails fox yokai will earn you eternal youth and life. Well, it is just a superstitions after all." Shougo said as he patted Tetsuya on his back, comforting him gently as he started to cry even harder.

"I...I'm coming ho-home?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yes...yes, you are..." Chihiro. confirmed.

 **To be Continue**

 **It is quite shorts, sorry for that. But yeah, the length may varies though...haha..sorry. Well as usual please reviews if you have things to say and comments~ I'm always open for them...just please don't be too harsh guys. Thank you. And as always, thank you for reading! Love you guys a lots~ 3 Till next chapter, Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reminiscing the past I

**Hi guys! New chapter is here! First and foremost, thank you for reading my story and thank you for the support! Thank you for adding my story in your list, the follows and favourites. Thank you so very much. And yeah..enough with my babbles. Please don't forget to R &R guys. Thank you...well then, Enjoy~**

 **Part 3-Reminiscing the past I**

 _Tetsuya, 110 years old. Chihiro & Shougo, 150 years old. ( Fox yokai grows slowly, 10 years resembles 1 year)_

"Tetsuya!" Chihiro yelled from over the gate of their mansion. Tetsuya's fox's ears started to flinch at the familiar voice.

"Chihiro-nii!" Exclaimed a small Tetsuya from the front door wagging his tails along, he had been waiting for his older brother to return since the morning.

Chihiro was waving his hand towards Tetsuya who seems to be excited and started to run towards him. Panicked that little Tetsuya would tripped over his long white kimono embroided with multiple shades of blue bubbles.

"Careful, Tetsuya!" He exclaimed as he too started to fasten his steps towards his cute little brother.

True to his thoughts, Tetsuya stepped on his kimono and almost tripped and faced the ground when suddenly, someone got hold of him. Preventing little Tetsuya from kissing the ground.

"Careful there." He said.

Tetsuya's clear blue eyes widened and a bright and broad smile curved on his face as he raise his hands high above his head.

"Shougo!" He cheered.

"Yo, chibi." Shougo replied.

Tetsuya tries to glare only for it to be a cute pout. Shougo pinch Tetsuya's cheek lightly and smiled broadly. Chihiro was almost out of breathe when he was finally at both of their side.

"Thank... *pant* you... *pant* Shougo..." Chihiro said.

"Nah, it's nothing." He said as he lift Tetsuya and hold onto him.

"Chihiro-nii" Tetsuya cheered .

"Tetsuya...you should hide your tails...only one is allowed to be showed..." Chihiro stated as he patted Tetsuya's head gently.

"Hurm...okay..." He obeyed and hide his other eight tails.

"Good boy." Chihiro stated with a broad smile on his face."Are you staying for the day, Shougo?" Chihiro asked in which made him earn a sparkled eyes being hopeful that he would answer 'yes' from Tetsuya.

"Hurm...maybe." Tetsuya ears dropped and he pouted. "Well, I might...since my mom is talking with aunt Miko...still talking..." Shougo answered and Tetsuya smiled cutely and he grabbed onto Shougo happily.

"Good to hear." Chihiro replied as he patted Tetsuya's head lightly and smiled towards Shougo.

 **Later that night**

"Is the rumours true?" Asked a worried Chihiro as he combed Tetsuya's soft fluffy baby blue hair through his fingers with such sadness within his eyes.

Shougo sighed as he lean towards the wall near the window. He looks towards the both brothers. Tetsuya was sleeping so soundly, using Chihiro's lap as a pillow. Chihiro was sitting, caressing his little brother's hair fondly.

"Apparently, it seems that the Emperor's shaman had told him about those ridiculous news." Shougo stated, his voice is filled with anger.

"Our family is still deciding on what to do about these baseless rumours...Shougo...if Tetsuya..."

"Don't, Chihiro." Shougo cut him from saying his next words. He need not to hear them. "He'll be fine." Shougo said, with a small smile on his face.

"Together..." Chihiro suddenly said with a smile on his face. "We'll protect him...together." He added.

"We will...we will." Shougo answered with a smile.

Shougo stood up from his position and moved beside Chihiro, pulling him closer. Chihiro rest his head on his chest as Shougo rested his chin on Chihiro's light grey hair.

 **The next day**

"Chihiro-nii! Shougo! Wake up!" Tetsuya shouted, trying to wake his favourite people up while shaking the both of them continuously.

Chihiro had fallen asleep after laying Tetsuya on his futon, apparently Shougo was yawning and decided to pull Chihiro onto him and both of them had fallen asleep. It was such a cute scene seeing them both asleep in an embraced. Chihiro was breathing peacefully, with a calm face rested on Shougo's broad chest.

"Mou~..." Tetsuya pouted.

Giving up, he walks out of the room and closed the door silently. He could smell the yummy food made by his mother and aunt Saya from the kitchen and decided to go there. He walks with a broad smile on his face and peeked through the door before entering the kitchen.

"Mama? Aunt Saya?" He spoked.

"Ara...Tetsu-chan...You've woke up?" Aunt Saya asked with a smile as he walks towards his favourite nephew patting him gently. "Where's Chihiro and Shougo?" She asked.

"Still sleeping and they are hugging..." Tetsuya answered which earn him a broad smile from both his aunt and mother.

"Really, Tetsuya?" His mother asked.

"Uh huh...they won't wake up..." Tetsuya answered while pouting cutely which earn him a hug from his aunt Saya.

"Ahh...Why are you so cute Tetsu-chan?" She asked while still crushing him with a death hug.

"C-can't...bre-breathe..." Tetsuya said while patting Aunt Saya's panickly.

"Saya, you are killing my baby!" Miko, Tetsuya's mother stated while trying to save his poor baby.

"Ahh! Sorry Miko-chan...sorry Tetsu-chan. " She said apologetically.

"Are you hungry, Tetsuya?" Miko asked.

" Un!"

 **XX00XX**

Chihiro awake when he suddenly felt the light was blinding him. He slowly inhale and he could smell a familiar and comforting scent. He blinked once, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. Shougo was smiling ever so broadly at Chihiro, caressing his hair fondly. A few shades of red started to form on Chihiro's white pale skin.

"Y-yo..." Chihiro stuttered and blush furiously.

"Good morning, Chihiro." Shougo stated as he lean closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shougo!"

"Come on now, let's get going. Tetsuya is already up...though I don't mind staying this way longer..." A grin plastered on his face.

"Shougo! Wha-what are you saying! Jeez..." Chihiro tried to calm himself still blushing furiously.

"Fine..." Shougo answered as he gently moved Chihiro. "Don't be more cute than you already are...it makes it harder for me to resist." Shougo said as he planted another kiss on Chihiro's cheek.

"Shou-Shougo..."

 **To be Continue**

 **Thank you for reading~ Well then sorry for the short chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to reviews or comments, i enjoy reading them and i will reply if i have the time, sorry. If you enjoy this story please follows or favourite the story to your liking. Share if you want. I don't mind. u. Till next chapter, Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Reminiscing the past II

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delays..I have been busy with exams and studies and thesis and yeah now i'm finally on my semester break. But still the internet are slow here in my hometown. And so..I won't babble to much. Thank you for the comments. Sorry for not replying to them. But mostly are about Shougo and Chihiro. Well...i just have to pair them up. They seem cute together..Haha who am i joking. I just wanna pair these guys up. But yeah, it is a success right? And so...Enjoy~**_

 **Part 4-Reminiscing the past II**

Tetsuya was happily eating his breakfast when suddenly Chihiro and Shougo appeared at the kitchen, panting heavily as if they both were racing to get there. A smile curved on Tetsuya's face as he saw the both of them. Chihiro smiled as he saw Tetsuya and flinched as he saw both smiling faces of his mother and aunt. Shougo was pretty much ignores the stare and slowly sat beside Tetsuya.

"Morning, Tetsuya." Shougo greeted as he patted Tetsuya's head gently.

"Un..." Tetsuya replied, still chewing on his food slowly.

"You guys are up!" Cheered Saya.

"Morning, mom, Aunt Miko." He greeted them.

"Morning mother, Aunt Saya."

"Morning boys!" The both of them cheered happily.

"Want to have _red beans rice_ for breakfast?" Miko asked.

The whole kitchen went silent as both Shougo and Chihiro was stunned, both were staring back and forth towards the smiling Miko and Saya. Tetsuya being oblivious of the situation, keep on chewing his food slowly and took a sip of water occasionally.

"W-why?" Asked Chihiro.

"Oh, dear...you guys know why..." Saya stated and smiled.

"I can already imagine the wedding!" Cheered Miko.

"We-wedding?!" Both Shougo and Chihiro shouted.

"Wedding?" Tetsuya asked in which had startled both Shougo and Chihiro.

"Tetsuya, shouldn't you go and play with Taiga?" Asked Chihiro.

"Umm..." He stared at the smiling Chihiro and his mother then towards Shougo and his aunt. "Okay...Himuro-nii is there too! I'll go!" Tetsuya cheered as he quickly get off of his chair and started leave the kitchen.

"Be careful, Tetsuya!" Miko reminded him.

"Okay, mama!"

As Tetsuya had already gone, both Shougo and Chihiro started to gulp in fear, knowing how scary both their mother could be. Chihiro sighed as he slowly walks towards Shougo and sat beside him.

"So..." Miko urged.

"We are still young, mother." Chihiro stated the obvious.

"For a yokai, yes but both of you are already ready for it." Saya said and smiled.

"30 years..." Shougo stated as he comb his hair through with his fingers.

"What?" Chihiro asked, puzzled by Shougo's words.

"Shougo?" Asked Saya.

"I'll officially proposed in 30 more years." Shougo stated seriously.

Chihiro was blushing furiously as he tries to hide his face with his bangs only to be pulled closer towards Shougo who was smiling. Shougo tilted his chin, gazing towards his lover's blushing face, embarrassed by the statement.

"I knew it!" Saya exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ouh, I can't wait for it to actually happen!" Miko stated.

"We should tell Tetsuo and Youji." Saya stated, extremely happy with it.

"We should!" Miko agreed.

"Mom!/Mother!" Both Shougo and Chihiro exclaimed.

"Taiga! Himuro-nii!" Tetsuya shouted excitedly.

"Yo, Tetsuya!" Said Taiga.

"Tetsuya-kun." Himuro said with a smile.

"Hurm? What are you doing?" Asked Tetsuya as he saw the both of them were fighting over a ball just before they stopped and greeted him.

"It's a basketball!" Taiga cheered enthusiastically.

"Ehhh..." Sparkles started to appears from Tetsuya's eyes.

Himuro started to chuckle as he saw the both of them. Tetsuya walks closer to them and started to stare at the ball my by some kind of elastic wood (sorry but i don't know how to describe it) and started to ask Taiga to hold on it, which he complied. Himuro walks closer to the both of them and patted their head lightly and smiled.

"Want to play together?" He invited.

"Yes!/Yay!" Shouted both Tetsuya and Taiga happily.

The both boys were huffing and panting hard as they were sweating. Tired, Tetsuya laid on the grass, closing his eyes slowly.

"Tetsuya, don't fall asleep..." Taiga stated as he too had already fallen on his back, joining Tetsuya on the grassy land.

"Sleepy...tired..." Tetsuya mumbled tiredly which earned him a chuckle from Himuro.

"Come on, let's enter the house and have some refreshments." He invited.

Taiga stand up quickly, while Tetsuya was slowly, trying to stand without wobbling. Taiga smirk at Tetsuya and decided to help him to stand up. Himuro only smiled at how the both of them interact with each other.

"You got no stamina at all, Tetsuya..." Taiga stated.

"No I'm not!" He pouted.

Himuro just chuckled as he was already prepared the snacks, waiting for the both of the young foxes to arrived at the verandah.

"Come on, you two. The watermelon would not be cold anymore." He stated in which made their ears to flinch.

"Okay!" Both Taiga and Tetsuya shouted and Taiga decided to lift Tetsuya like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"I can walk!" Tetsuya pouted.

"Nope, the watermelon won't be cold anymore." Taiga stated the obvious.

Tetsuo was watching over his son, playing with their neighbour's sons with such a pained and sad expression over his face. Miko walked over to him with a gentle smile on her face, knowing exactly what her husband was thinking about.

"Chihiro and Shougo..." She stated, waking him out of his train of thoughts.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked.

"Shougo asked a hand in marriage for Chihiro...in another 30 years." She added.

"I see..." A small smile curved on his face. "It's about time." He added.

"About Tetsuya..." She trailed on in which made him to frown.

"..." A deep sigh leave his mouth. "I don't wish for it to happen." He stated.

"I know...but...it is inevitable..." She stated as she wrapped her arm around him. "I hope that he'll be alright"

"It is for his safety...we must lead him away...from the village." He said.

 **To be Continue**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter till the end. Please don't forget to review and feel free to follow and favorite this story to your liking. I might not be able to reply to your comments but yeah, rest assure that I enjoy reading through them and as cliché as it get, most authors get the support and mostly are motivated to write more from the support that we receive from the readers. That's all of my babbling. Thank you once again, till next chapter. Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Reminiscing the past III

_**Heya people of fanfiction! Voila! I'm back and alive! Ahahahah...well sorry for the delays and hiatus, i'm soooo very busy with studies and 2017 is a very, very, hard and rough and tough year for me. Like...really, really. Don't wanna rambles about my life..sooo...yeah...If anyone is concern and would love to know (which i don't know...do you?) just PM me...i'll try my best to answer them..but be warn that it might takes time. Sorry. So...just a bit of a gift...i will upload 2 chapters today...so...enjoy alright! As always, thank you for following and favouriting my stories and giving the loves and cares for them. Thank you, and also please do R &R alrighty!**_

 **Part 5-Reminiscing the past III**

Tetsuya was enjoying his day with Taiga and his older brother Himuro when he saw Chihiro and Shougo was heading towards them with a broad smile on their faces. Tetsuya smiled back and waved his hand excitedly, urging them to be faster in which they complied to.

The five of them were spending their time together happily when suddenly Tetsuya's father, Tetsuo came along with his mother. It was as if the nature itself understand the situation that they were into as the dark clouds looming closer to the village, drowning them in shadows and darkness .

"We should return now." Miko stated with a rather sad smile on her face.

Chihiro took Tetsuya by the hand, gripping it tightly as to never let it go. Shougo noticed this and he too had took the other of Tetsuya's free hand and hold onto it tightly. They realized about the situation and they also knows about the decision that had been made by their parents in order to keep Tetsuya away from the Emperor's clutch. They need to accept the choice, they must.

Tetsuya could feel that his family were hiding something from him. The way they were looking at him sadly made his heart cringed. He waved Taiga and Himuro a good bye before walking back home, hand in hand with Shougo and Chihiro.

Later that night, the other family members were gathering in the main hall of the mansion. Chihiro was holding onto his baby little brother, cuddling him. Tetsuya was puzzled by how the situation is going on but Chihiro kept on reassuring him that every thing is alright. Shougo was talking with the other adults, sometimes taking a glance towards him and Chihiro. A sad gaze was noticed by Tetsuya and he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Chihiro-nii ... Is something the matter?" Tetsuya finally voiced his thoughts.

"It's alright, Tetsuya...everything is alright..." Chihiro said over and over again.

Tetsuya gripped onto Chihiro's kimono. Feeling fear of something invisible. He got a bad feeling about this assemble.

"This assemble...will start now..." Tetsuo stated .

 **XX00XX**

Tetsuya was crying, he was crying till his eyes started to puffed up. Miko was hugging him, trying to calm the little fox which ended in a failure. Chihiro and Tetsuo was looking at the both mother and son with a heart ache.

 **During the assemble**

" _The emperor seems to be..." Tetsuo stopped, he doesn't have the heart to continue his words. "...searching for the nine tail fox yokai...believing that its flesh and blood shall grant him immortality and youth." He continued in which voices and whispers started to be heard, flying through the hall._

" _Silence!" Youji, Shougo's father shouted loud enough to made the hall became silent again. He lightly nodded towards Tetsuo signalling him to continue_.

 _Tetsuya grips on Chihiro become tighter as he heard his father's words. Chihiro hugged him tighter as well, trying to ease his little brother._

 _"We have decided...that Tetsuya will be hidden in a safe place." Tetsuo continued._

 _Many gasped and shocked voices were heard. Tetsuya was shocked, his eyes widened as he heard his father's decision. His lips were trembling, he lost his voice. Not even a sound came out from him mouth. His gaze was locked onto his father's eyes. Searching for the truth. Searching for some sort of explanation._

 _Tetsuo walked over to his sons, with a sad expression on his face. Miko was trailing him from behind, clutching his sister's arm for some sort of moral support. Saya was smiling, trying to comfort her sister._

 _Shougo walked over to them, walking at a slow pace. Heaving a few sighs remembering all those words again. He combed his hair through his finger, frustrated that he could not do a thing to help Tetsuya._

 _Tetsuo sat in front of Chihiro who was hugging Tetsuya ever so tightly on his lap. Tetsuya just stare at his father's face not knowing what to feel, or how to react towards what ever the decision is. He felt numb._

 _"It is for your safety, Tetsuya. " He finally spoke as he caressed his youngest son's face gently. "The emperor would hunt for you...there's no way I could let that to happen...not to you...never." Sadness filled the air between them. Tears started to leak from his eyes. Still holding Tetsuya's face ever so gently. Afraid of letting it go._

 _"Pa...Papa..." Tetsuya was trembling, tears were rolling down heavily, wetting his face. "Pa...papa..." His cries brings tears towards them._

 _"Come here...Tetsuya..." Tetsuo said as he took him away from Chihiro. Hugging him close to him. Ruffling Tetsuya' s soft and fluffy baby blue hair gently. "Don't worry...you'll come home again...this is not for forever..." Tetsuo keep on chanting those words as I'd it was a prayer. Tetsuya kept on crying his eyes out._

 **Present...**

"Tetsuya..." Chihiro called his name fondly.

"Chihiro-nii..." Tetsuya almost cry once again but he hold it in.

"We will be accompanying you till the forest ..." Shougo said.

" Will you visits me?" Tetsuya asked, hopeful that the answer is the one he would love to hear.

"Only if it is safe." Tetsuo answered as he came closer to them.

"But...father..." Chihiro protested.

"We can't take the risk ... If the emperor had a spy send to follow anyone that would possibly keep in contact with you, they might found out the safe place. We can't afford that to happen." Tetsuo explained.

"Bu-but...I will be all al-alone..." Tetsuya said, almost crying.

"I will accompany him for a week." Suddenly Shougo stated .

"But-"

"Please father, at least for a short time to allow him to know how to survive in the forest!" Chihiro defense .

"..." Tetsuo look at Tetsuya and heave a sigh. "Only a week...no more, no less."

"Thank you, papa!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he hopped onto his father.

"I hope you will live well..." Tetsuo stated and kiss him on his forehead.

 **To be Continue**


	6. Chapter 6 - Where I Belong

**Part 6-Where I belong**

 ** _Previously..._**

" _I...I'm coming ho-home?" Tetsuya asked._

 _"Yes...yes, you are..." Chihiro. confirmed._  
 _..._

Tetsuya was enjoying his day, Chihiro and Shougo are with him. He was sitting next to Chihiro who started to hugged him comfortably while Shougo was preparing their dinner for the day.

"Did anything happen this whole 30 years?" Chihiro asked, curious on his little brother's life in the forest all alone.

"Hurm...I met few people...I mean human a few days ago. I don't know why they even enter the forest when the barrier around the forest prevent the other human to get in." He said.

"Humans?!" Chihiro was shocked. "Did they hurt you? So they knew your secret? Your fox form?" He was panicked by the fact that Tetsuya was seen by others and human at that.

"No, they don't...though they are curious on why I live here alone." Tetsuya answered.

"Really?" Chihiro asked again.

"Yes, they even though that I was a female." Tetsuya added.

"..." Chihiro heaved a deep sigh.

"Should I cut my hair?" Tetsuya asked.

"No." Shougo suddenly said as he sat next to them.

"Yup, I agree. You have a lovely hair, Tetsuya. You don't have to cut them, it will be such a waste If you do so." Chihiro reasons.

"Okay." Tetsuya agrees as he keep on playing with the hem of his hair, twirling them a bit.

The sun had risen. The morning came. Tetsuya was excited and nervous about his return to the village. He missed everyone and he missed his parents. As the three of them were preparing to leave, suddenly noises came from a bushes near them in which had alerted the three fox yokai. Tetsuya was sniffing the air for a while before a frown appeared on his face.

"Tetsuya?" Asked Chihiro, worried for his little brother's reaction.

"It's them...again..." He stated rather irritates by their strong scent.

" _The_ m?" Asked Shougo.

"Those human I was talking about..." Tetsuya answered.

The three of them had already taken the form of a human, hiding their ears and tails. Shougo stood protectively in front of both Chihiro and Tetsuya, while Chihiro was hugging him close to him, keeping him safe within his embrace. The noises becomes louder as they are nearer to them by now. Suddenly a blur of rainbow came out of the bushes with leaves and small branches stuck on their hair. Shougo was amused but as he watched closely, they look very familiar. Shougo started to note to Chihiro to move backward more in which he actually follow, still hugging Tetsuya protectively.

"Argh! I swear we should just follow the path!" Shouted the dark blue haired man with a dark tanned skin annoyingly.

"But this is the same path that we used the other day, Aominecchi..." Said the blonde guy childishly.

"I'm hungry...Aka-chin...can we stop and eat?" A giant purple headed guy asked rather lazily.

They kept on conversing to each other, oblivious of the present of the three youkai whom had shifted their appearance. It was until a green haired guy started to become annoyed and pointed the fact that Shougo was standing there in front of both Chihiro and Tetsuya protectively. It made the other startled but as the red haired guy spotted Tetsuya who was hiding inside the embrace of Chihiro he smiled.

"Tetsuya..." He said.

Tetsuya peeked through Shougo who was standing in front of him to see the person calling for him only to frown to realize that the red haired guy was Akashi Seijurou, the man whom had spoken to him few days ago when they went lost inside the forest during their little hunt. Tetsuya refused to leave Chihiro's side.

"Akashi...Seijurou..." Tetsuya speak in which created another frown to appear on Shougo's face as he lowered his guard down.

"You know him Tetsuya?" Shougo asked.

"Hmm...the were lost the last time I met them...I already told you yesterday." Tetsuya said as he nuzzled closer to Chihiro.

"Ah... _them_..." Shougo stated as he stare at them intently. He could not get it out of his mind that they all seems somewhat familiar.

"Shougo...we should move now..." Chihiro said as he was still hugging onto Tetsuya.

"Yeah, we should...everyone will get worried if we arrive late." Shougo stated and sighed.

As the three of them continued on taking their belongings and Tetsuya is now was free from Chihiro's embrace. Tetsuya keep on walking closely to Chihiro and Shougo, not wanting to leave their side for more that a mere seconds. Akashi was startled that they had ignored him and the others were shocked and started to freeze there as they realize how bad Akashi's mood had become as dark aura started to came out of him making Shintarou who stand the closest to him flinched and moves away.

 **"Where are you going?"** He demanded with authority.

The three of them stop. Shougo looks annoyed and Chihiro just sighed as he slowly curved his hand around Shougo's arm to calm him down. Tetsuya sighed and look at them blankly. He was so absorbed in his mind that he didn't realize that Akashi had walks closer to the three of them, trying hard not to get pissed. He was still in his bad mood.

"I'm going home." Tetsuya finally stated in which made him stop with his steps.

"Where?" Akashi asked again.

His other companion was startled by his question, the same goes to both Shougo and Chihiro. A small chuckled filled the tense surrounding. It was Tetsuya. He looks towards both Shougo and Chihiro before focusing his gaze on the red haired man once again with a small smile curved on his face in which had startled Akashi. It was the first time that he ever look at Tetsuya's smile. It was very beautiful, it warmed him.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, rather puzzled by Tetsuya's chuckled.

"To the place where I belong." He stated.

 **To be continue**


	7. Chapter 7 - Who are you? Who am I?

_**Heya people of fanfiction! Voila! I'm back and alive! Ahahahah...well sorry for the delays and hiatus, i'm soooo very busy with studies and 2017 is a very, very, hard and rough and tough year for me. Like...really, really. Don't wanna rambles about my life..sooo...yeah...If anyone is concern and would love to know (which i don't know...do you?) just PM me...i'll try my best to answer them..but be warn that it might takes time. Sorry. So...just a bit of a gift...i will upload 2 chapters today...so...enjoy alright! As always, thank you for following and favouriting my stories and giving the loves and cares for them. Thank you, and also please do R &R alrighty!**_

 **Part 7-Who are you? Who am I?**

Previously...

 _"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, rather puzzled by Tetsuya's chuckled._

 _"To the place where I belong." He stated._

Akashi just watched them walks away. Tetsuya paced his steps faster, ignoring the group of rainbow behind, without even turning them a glance at all. Akashi kept on watching Tetsuya's back. His bangs hides his pair of red Ruby orbs. As they no longer seen, Akashi quickly turns towards his other companions, looking straight onto Midorima's green orbs. The said person flinched as felt the sharp and heavy gaze on him.

"Shintarou." Akashi called.

"Y-yes, Akashi?" He replied, pushing his reading lenses closer to his eyes.

"Did you bring the potion?" Akashi asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He answered and a smile curved onto Akashi's face.

"Excellent. We shall follow Tetsuya...to _**where he belong...**_ " Akashi stated rather grimly.

The potion that was brought by Midorima is actually a medicine made by the shaman from their kingdom. It was used to mask their own scent into their surrounding, making them practically invisible by the nose of the youkai, whether they are powerful or not. It will hide their scent away. Akashi had actually asked him to brought the potion along as safety measures as the forest are filled with youkai and they would be in a terribble situation if they were surrounded by creatures which are stronger than them even if they are the strongest of all the other general, well they are practically the General of their Kingdom but in an environment where they are pretty much underhanded it is a way out of danger.

The potion was sprinkled all over their body in order to mask their scent. A broad smile curved on Akashi's face as he gestured the others to follow him as he walks through the same path as Tetsuya did.

After walking for a while, they finally found the trio walking side by side, chatting happily. Mostly Chihiro. He was excitedly talking about things and event that occurred in the village while he was hiding in the forest. Shougo would chuckled and comment on random things and Tetsuya would listen. Eager to find out in what he had been missing during his hide.

After a while they reach towards a weird tree. Akashi being the one seeing it first was surprised and his eyes were wide open. Midorima, noticing his shocked gaze looked towards where his gaze lies and he too was shocked by it.

"Psst...what are you guys doing? Suddenly stopping like that?" Whispered Aomine as he stumbled onto Midorima's back. Knocking his nose quite hard.

"Aominecchi?" Kise too has stopped walking as he realised that they are not walking anymore.

"What...what is that?!" Aomine asked, mouth wide open.

"What? Is some..." Kise too had been left speechless as he saw what the others were seeing.

Murasakibara who was munching his snacks had stop eating and looked towards his other friends only to see them freeze in their spot. He too looked towards what they were seeing and he too went speechless.

A big tree, a very big and old tree were in front of them. Tetsuya and his companions walks straight towards the tree, not even surprise seeing it. Akashi finally awake from his shock and gestured them all to follow him closely and slowly as they could as to not made Tetsuya and his other companion to found out about them.

As they walks closer to the tree, the could see a hole within it as it was covered from their line of sight before. It was quite dark but as they went closer, they could see a door, a very big and old door, carved with pictures and words. It was very big, looking closer to a gate rather than a door.

The next thing they see may even be more surprising than the big tree with a door inside it. Akashi went even closer to the tree, slowly, watching over his own steps. It was then when he suddenly heard Tetsuya talking with his companion and curved a broad smile in which made him curious. The others were already by his side when he tries to listen on with their conversation.

"Are you ready, Tetsuya?" Asked Chihiro while patting Tetsuya's shoulder gently with a broad smile.

"I am." He answered in which received a gentle and playful punch from Shougo.

"Don't get all too nervous Tetsuya. You aren't going anywhere unfamiliar." He said with a smirk.

"Jeez..." Tetsuya sighed. A smile curved on his face. " Let's go." He added.

It was then when the three of them shifted their shape into half-youkai from their human appearance. Tetsuya's nine white silky tail, wagging along behind him while his ears twitch. Trying to hear his surrounding. His crystal blue eyes were opened slowly and his kimono was slightly lifted. A smile curved on his face, feeling comfortable with his appearance. Chihiro and Shougo too had shifted.

Akashi was surprised beyond words. The others were too. Midorima's glasses cracked a bit, covering his green orbs, Aomine was shocked and freeze on his spot, turning into a lovely piece of sculpture in the middle of the forest, Murasakibara who had stopped eating dropped his snacks onto the ground, mouth and eyes wide open and Kise had already fainted with a pale blue color on his face and Akashi, his eyes and mouthed are wide open as he was to absorbed with his mind, failed to realize that there are people surrounding them, in other words yokai.

Tetsuya and the other two were alarmed as they heard noises around them, mainly located in the bushes. Suddenly a few familiar faces shows themselves. Some made Tetsuya to curved a broad smile and some had given him a frown.

"Taiga?" Tetsuya asked, unsure with his words.

"Yo, Tetsuya!" He greeted happily.

Tetsuya quickly ran over to him and leaped onto him, hugging him in process. Luckily Taiga has a sturdy figure and managed to catch him effortlessly.

"I miss you " Tetsuya said.

"Yeah, I miss you too." Taiga answered and patted his head lightly.

"You got taller and bigger than I do..." Tetsuya pouted.

"Come on, Tetsuya...we are much older now..." Taiga replied.

"Don't want to break the reunion but...we got guests here..." Tatsuya said with a chuckled. (AN: I had mistaken Himuro's first name...so I'm gonna use Tetsuya from here on...sorry)

"Tatsu-nii!" Tetsuya shouted and quickly break himself free from Taiga and hugged him tightly.

"You had grown so much..." Tatsuya said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm okay now...I'm back..." Tetsuya stated.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya..."

"Ahem!" Shougo cleared his throat taking their attention.

"Guests?" He said.

"Right.." Tatsuya said as he realize what he had wanted to say at first. "Now...would you humans mind to tell us, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tetsuya...who are you?" Akashi asked.

"Who am I?" Tetsuya repeated the question again. "Who are you?" He asked.

 **To be Continue**


	8. Chapter 8 - The new Emperor!

_**Heya people of fanfiction! Voila! I'm back and alive! Another chapter is here people! so...enjoy alright! As always, thank you for following and favouriting my stories and giving the loves and cares for them. Thank you, and also please do R &R alrighty!**_

 **Part 8-The new Emperor?!**

 _Previously..._

 _"Tetsuya...who are you?" Akashi asked._

 _"Who am I?" Tetsuya repeated the question again. "Who are you?" He asked._

The breeze, the winds, can't tell any different in which is what, had passed by them. Rushed onto their faces, making their furs and hairs sways following the direction of the wind. Akashi still stood there, frozen and eyes still in a locked gaze with Tetsuya. Tatsuya began to sense something as he focused onto the red haired human, trying to figure the sense of familiarity from that man.

"Tatsuya?" Taiga asked as he saw his older brother was acting rather strangely. "Something wrong?" He added.

"No...it's just...the red head human seems...familiar in a way..." Tatsuya trailed on.

"In bad way or good way?" Asked Shougo whom suddenly stood beside the both of them.

"Ahh!" Taiga left out a shriek. "Yo...You...do-don't do that!" He said angrily.

"Do what?" Shougo asked blankly.

"You were asking?" Asked Tatsuya after chuckling at the act of the two.

"The familiarity...in a bad way or good way?" He asked again.

"It's...in a bad way?" Tatsuya said hesitantly in which made Shougo eyed on Chihiro in a worried face.

"Chihiro! Take Tetsuya away!" He shouted out loud in which startled all of them, including the soldier from the village.

"Shougo-sama?" Asked soldier A.

"Protect Tetsuya and Chihiro! Now!" Shougo ordered and five soldiers started to surround the both of them fast and ready to attack.

"Shougo?" Called Taiga.

"Taiga...I need you to be here...Tatsuya...can you escort them back?" Shougo asked with such a frown on his face.

"O-okay." Taiga stuttered while Tatsuya nodded seriously and quickly leaped towards Tetsuya and Chihiro.

Akashi was surprised by all of the things that were happenings from his surrounding, his frown as he saw Tetsuya was guarded rather tightly. Midorima sighed as he started to walk closer into the group and stood rather close to Akashi. Aomine kept on looking around rather puzzled by the sudden change of atmosphere, things were getting tense by seconds. Kise cling onto Aomine's arm, scared of the sudden tense and Murasakibara started to move closer to Akashi, still munching his snacks blankly.

Shougo looks towards the group of human, who were surrounded by their soldier. He walks closer towards them with an angered expression in which made the other soldiers flinch in fear, sensing the murderous and strong aura around Shougo, being one of the strongest noble family within their clan. His hand was already touching his katana, ready to attack any time. The others follows suit.

 **"Who are you?"** Shougo demanded.

"We are just humans." Answered Midorima, tilting his glasses a little.

 **"WHO ARE YOU?"** Shougo demanded fiercely.

"We-" Midorima was blocked by Akashi before he could answer them as Akashi raise his hands, noting him to stop talking and let him handle their conversation.

"Why would you want to know?" Asked Akashi calmly.

"Tatsuya! Bring them back!" Shougo stated loudly.

Tatsuya was already urging both Tetsuya and Chihiro back to their village when suddenly Tetsuya halted and looked towards Shougo's back intently and eyed Akashi and his other companions. Chihiro noticed this and take a hold onto Tetsuya's hand, dragging him along towards the door, the gate into their village. Tetsuya and the others were still in their half-human shape and his tails were wagging along gracefully. He felt something was off, something is off.

"Chihiro-nii..." Tetsuya said before they entered through the gate.

"Tetsuya?"

"So-something is off.." He said, feeling worried suddenly. "Sh-Shougo..." He added, almost quivering, afraid that thing will end up badly. "We...we need to turn back!" He suddenly said out loud.

"Tetsuya...it will be okay." Chihiro tried to ensure him, even though he too had become worried about his fiancee.

"Taiga is with him, they are strong." Tatsuya said, trying to ease them.

"Bu-but...Chihiro-nii...Tatsuya-nii..." Tetsuya pleaded to return, he was worried, very worried.

Shougo was ready to attack them. The others soldiers are too. Akashi sighed and keep his usual calm and composed stature and smile, almost grinning. Midorima sighed and back away while Aomine and Kise came forward and stand beside Akashi, readied with their weapon.

 **"What do you want from Tetsuya?!"** Shougo demanded to know, he was certainly pissed by how things are going on. He prayed that Tatsuya had bring both Tetsuya and Chihiro to safety, into their village where they are being guarded tightly within their mansion.

"Can't I just want to meet him and talk?" Akashi asked.

"Hah!" Shougo snorted at that answer before becoming more serious. "Like I would believe you...after all this time, there's nothing good about human that wanted to get closer to him. There's no way we would let any human get closer to him ever again!" Shougo growled angrily.

"Tsk" Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Why are you being so overprotective of him? It's not like we are going to kidnap him or something." Aomine stated.

"Yeah, we just wanted to have a chat!" Added Kise.

Murderous and dark aura came out of Shougo's body. He was furious. He unsheathed his katana and point it at them, angrily. His tails stood up, showing how threatening he is right now. Akashi started to get in his defensive mode while the others are prepared to defend him. Aomine was on his offensive mode along with Kise, protecting Akashi like a shield. Shougo snorted.

"Oh my...how brave of you...to be protected like that." He stated as he smirk.

Shougo's smirk faded as he saw the smirk on Akashi's face. He knew something is familiar with that red headed man's ego. He knew something is familiar with that blazing red hair that just doused with such authority around him. He knew it, and know everything is connected. That man. Those people. They are from the kingdom. He gritted his teeth angrily, his youkai aura intensified.

"You... **YOU!** " Shougo growled angrily.

Akashi's smirk just became much wider, only to fall as soon as he sees a blur of pure white and crystal clear blue leaped on the angry man. Hugging him from behind, breaking his offensive mode, making him became unfocused.

"Shougo! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Tet...Tetsuya?" Shougo was sheathed his katana back, leaving the soldiers on their offensive mode. "Wha-what are you doing! You are supposed to be protected in the village!" Shougo growled.

"I...don't want you to get hurt..." Tetsuya stated.

"I'm sorry Shougo." Tatsuya stated rather guiltily.

"Chihiro..." He looked into his fiancee's eyes, the eyes that tells him everything. "Tetsuya...it is dangerous for you to be here." Shougo stated with such a serious voice.

"I...I'm sorry but..something is off with them..." Tetsuya stated as he peered to the group of human. "I can't smell their scent at all...it is weird." He said.

Shougo was taken aback. The same goes for Chihiro, Tatsuya and Taiga. Taiga stared to break his offensive stance and joined them. Nodding towards Shougo who seems to asked him to take over. Shougo sigh as he hugged Tetsuya tighter within his embrace. Chihiro came closer and joined their hands together. Shougo sighed again.

"They...seems to came...from the Teiko Kingdom." Shougo stated.

"Tha-that..." Chihiro was shocked, his eyes widen as his grip become stronger. "N-no...NO! NO!" He shouted. **"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HIM AWAY! NEVER!"** Chihiro went furious and shouted, making them all flinch at his voice.

"Chihiro..." Shougo brushes his cheek gently, trying to calm him. Cupping his cheek gently before curving a small smile on his face. "No one is taking him away...not now...never..."

"Shou-Shougo..." Tetsuya quivered within his embrace. He was scared. He doesn't want to be apart from his family ever again. No, he refused to be living in solitude, lonely. He looked into Shougo's eyes, pleading. He refused to leave again. Those years was enough.

"It's okay...It's okay Tetsuya...You are safe...you are safe with me, with us...no one is taking you away from us. No one..." Shougo was whispering words towards Tetsuya, trying to calm the brunette.

"I don't really want to spoil your conversation...but...why would you expect us would take Tetsuya-kun away?" Asked Midorima.

"That red head." Shougo stated. "He is the new emperor, isn't he?" Shougo stated in which shocked them all. Tetsuya gripped onto Shougo tighter, feeling more safe within his embrace. Chihiro too had become closer, trying to hide Tetsuya away from their eyes. Keeping him hidden.

Akashi smirk and chuckled filled the tense air. No ones were speaking, none created any sound. All of them widened their eyes, startled by the news that hit them. The group of human sighed. Aomine and Kise had hide their weapon away, revealing the red head within their protection. Letting them to see him more clearly.

"I am surprised that you found out about me just by looking." Akashi said, amused by everyone's reaction towards the news. His mismatched red and golden orbs shines slightly as he smiled rather amused by things that was happening. "Yes. I am the new emperor." He stated proudly.

 **To be Continue**


End file.
